T estaré Esperando
by lygher
Summary: espero que les guste este mini fic que es sobre hh. lo escribí en el foro oficial de harry pero ya tiene tiempo. Me gustó mucho y creo que es mejor que lo salbe


:HOLA, SÉ QUE NO HE ACABADO MI FF PERO ME LLEGÓ ESTÁ PISCA DE INSPIRACIÓN.

:Según yo este es mi cuento es como un diario o como unas cartas acerca de la muerte de...

:Gracias a mis amigos y seguidores, sobre todo a mis seguidores.

Te estaré esperando.

8 de enero de 1999.

¡Hola Harry!¿cómo te fue en navidad? Espero que grandioso. Te mandé una lechuza con tu regalo. Se que has estado muy ocupado con tus estudios para auror y talvez por eso te olvidaste de mandarme el mío, pero no importa, tu amistad es más que valiosa para mí y no me importa que no me des ningún regalo. Aunque te he hablado también por teléfono a tu casa no has estado. Creo que tus compañeros de casa ya me alucinan(sé que vives con dos jóvenes muggles) porque al parecer te hablé 10 veces el 24 de diciembre. Me dijeron que no habías llegado y que en las mañanas estudias y en las tardes trabajas en Howards ¡Es cierto, ya sé que eres profesor de defensas, talvez no tuviste tiempo de decírmelo, pero no te preocupes me lo contó Neville. Lo vi en el súper y me dijo que te había visto en el ministerio. También te he buscado en el Londres muggle, me enteré que estabas buscado casa hace un año. No importa se que ahora más que nada has estado con la agenda llena. Espero tu respuesta.

Besos Hermione.

16 de febrero de 1999.

¡Hoy fue un día realmente terrible! ¿sabes? Me haces mucha falta. Sé que ahora más que nunca estás ocupado. Ron me dijo que estabas en exámenes finales y justo hoy tenías examen de pociones. Recuerdo lo difícil que era para ti ese examen en especial y que en Hogwards intentabas todo para salir bien en los exámenes. No quiero ser egoísta pero en verdad te necesito. Espero que vengas a verme. Te quiero y espero tu respuesta y por si tienes tiempo también la repuesta de la carta anterior. Sigo viviendo en la casa de mis padres si quieres y tienes tiempo de venir a verme. Te quiere y espera Hermione.

22 de abril de 1999.

¿Cómo estás Harry? Espero que bien ¡Gracias por el regalo retrasado de Navidad! Tiene mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto, mándale saludos a los Weasley de mí y diles que deseo que sigan con la tienda de bromas. No he podido visitar el mundo mágico. No sé si sepas pero estoy estudiando pediatría(mis papás querían que estudiara un profesión muggle) y está profesión me quita parte de mi tiempo. Una vez más gracias, eres mi mejor amigo Harry y nunca te olvido. Besos Hermione.

15 de mayo de 1999.

¡Felicidades Harry! Me enteré que ya eres auror y que ya trabajas para el ministerio. Sé que ahora sí ya no tienes tiempo para nada y por eso comprendo que se te halla olvidado avisarme. Lo más seguro es que tampoco tengas noticias de mí. Ahora estoy en casa reposando, no se si sepas(lo más seguro que no) pero estuve internada en el Hospital. No te preocupes, no es nada serio, sólo una gripa mal cuidada y exceso de hielos en el tequila pero nada serio. Espero que vengas a verme, he encontrado nuestras fotos de la escuela y me hicieron recordar esos momentos tan felices que pasamos juntos. Me despido y te mando un gran abrazo y muchos recuerdos.

23 de julio de 1999.

¡Dios mío! Hoy te necesito, ven es urgente. Recuerdas que te conté que me internaron por gripa. Empeoré y enseguida me volvieron a trasladar al hospital. Los doctores me detectaron un tumor en los pulmones. Me han estado poniendo quimioterapia. Al parecer el tumor ya tenía tiempo en mí y nadie se había dado cuenta. Me cuesta mucho respirar y en ocasiones no puedo ni hablar del dolor. Recuerdas que nunca me gustó mi melena, pues ahora la extraño más que nunca, mi cabello se ha caído y mis uñas también. Me duele no tener mi cabello pues en este reciente año el era mi orgullo, era tan lindo, pero ahora eso no es lo peor. Ya no me permiten ver a casi nadie porque podrían contagiarme alguna enfermedad y mis defensas no aguantaría. Ven, te necesito aquí. Besos de Hermione.

19 de septiembre de 1999.

¡ Tengo mi cabello de nuevo! Hora ya no me duele nada y mis uñas han vuelto a crecer. Aquí ya no me duele más nada. Todo es hermoso y mágico. Aquí no existe más magia que la de Dios. Hay lugares hermosos llenos de libros y en general todo lo que siempre quise está aquí. Bueno sólo hay algo que me falta para ser completamente feliz: TÚ. También ellos te extrañan pero todavía no debes venir, ellos y yo velamos por ti siempre. Dicen que están orgullosos de que tú seas su hijo. Él es igual a ti(es un consuelo porque me recuerda a ti) y ella es la mujer más maravillosa y tiene los ojos más divinos que he visto(bueno, no, también los tuyos me fascinaban). No llores por mí, soy feliz, no te mortifiques, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo.

22 de noviembre de1999

Sé que sigues llorándome, no lo hagas, soy feliz y espero que tu lo seas también. Hoy conociste a una chica que tiene el que era mi nombre, extraño ¿no? Espero que encuentres la felicidad yo te espero aquí. Te quiero Hermione.

:FIN:


End file.
